


Scorch

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Burning to death, F/M, Fire, Murder, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: The end of one of Renegade's timelines, with Grief as her witness. It does not end well for her._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Scorch

It hurts so, so much worse than anything she's ever felt in her life. Renegade screams the whole time. The fire burns away at her hair, her dress, her skin. All she can focus on is her nerve endings screaming louder than her lungs.

The soldiers of the enemy warlord shove Grief to his knees in front of her, and though everything, she catches three things:

His hands are bound behind him. His ponytail was cut off, leaving the ends short and choppy around his shoulders. And through the look of horror on his face, she can see that he's crying.

In all their years together, she's never seen him cry.

She cries out his name, sobs out " _Leo_ " with her searing lungs and reaches for him. It hurts so goddamn much to move, and when she falls from her knees to her stomach, arm still outstretched, she chokes out his name again. The edges of her vision blacken.

"Put her out. She'll be dead soon enough if she isn't already," she hears her enemy say. "We'll deal with him soon."

A pain greater than the burning turns her vision white when the soldiers slosh buckets of water over her body to put out the flames. Renegade lets out a noise, but can do no more than that. The air caressing her charred skin is agony.

Her eyes fall shut, and come back open. She meets eyes with Grief as her vision darkens further. His cheeks are red, and thick tear tracks cut through the dust on his skin. She hears him whisper out " _Renee_ " as another tear escapes down his cheek.

She looks into his eyes until she finally dies.

 

 

They don't see Grief cut though the bindings with the knife he keeps hidden in his boot. The tears on his face are cold, and his chest aches with the pain of a broken heart. This isn't like one of their breakups, they can't just come back to each other after they've had time to cool off. She's never coming back. She's dead.

She's fucking _dead_.

Grief sniffs once to clear his nose. It's quiet over the loud, jovial calls of the warlord and his men, rejoicing over Renegade's death. He brings an arm up to swipe at the mess of tears and snot on his face. The pain in his chest hardens into ice cold rage.

He stares at the crisped remains of the woman he loves for a moment longer, saying a silent prayer for his godless beauty, before standing and letting the cut ropes fall to the ground.

 

 

 

He slaughters each and every last one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
